It has been found in the industrial usage of the lidded barrel of the present type that the lid gasket will stick to the opening rim of the barrel, primarily in case of low outside temperature below 0.degree. C., during which a vacuum can occur in the sealed barrel, so that the barrel lid can be opened only with difficulties.